Otakus Can't Love
by jenxbunni
Summary: A halfway songfic about a weird pairing. Nekozawa wants to learn to be in the sun. Starts out one-sided Nekozawa x Renge. Sucky summary though. Please R & R. Updates faster with reviews.
1. Away From the Sun

**Otakus Can't Love**

_Chapter One: Away from the Sun_

**It's down to this**

**I've got to make this life make sense**

Umehito Nekozawa walked down the brightly lit halls of Ouran Academy. His dark wig was on, and his black cloak was wrapped around him. He kept his head down, so the sunlight wouldn't touch his face. He didn't understand why he was the way he was. He didn't actually have a skin condition that made him not be able to go out in the sunlight, that was just what the servants thought. In all reality, he was scared of the sun. Scared of going out into it. Although he had never understood his own phobia.

**Can anyone tell what I've done?**

**I miss the life**

**I miss the colors of the world**

**Can anyone tell where I am?**

When he was younger, before he had even started school he used to love the sun. He had been a lot like his little sister, Kirimi. Although he hadn't feared the dark, he hadn't held onto it the way he used it as a security blanket now. He missed that. And now, it was as if Kirimi was wanting to be just like him. Away from the light of day, wrapping herself in a cloak of darkness and welcoming the occult the way he did.

**Cause now again I find myself so far down**

**Away from the sun that shines into the darkest place**

**I'm so far down, away from the sun again**

**Away from the sun again**

Nekozawa found his way into the Black Magic clubroom, no one else was there yet. So he sat down in an armchair and looked around the room. There were candles of red and black lit, the flames flickering and casting a dim eerie light about the room. There were voodoo dolls in a pile, some with names written on them. Random occult symbols were drawn on the walls and floors, used in rituals. This was his sanctuary, his way out of the outside world. No sunlight could pierce the darkness here. Nothing except the gentle flicker of candles and the soothing dark.

Yet somehow, it didn't make him feel at home now. He didn't want to be there, but he didn't want to be outside either.

**I'm over this**

**I'm tired of living in the dark**

**Can anyone see me down here**

**The feeling's gone**

**There's nothing left to lift me up**

**Back into the world I know**

On his right hand was his puppet, Beizenef. He looked at it. "What do you think? Do you think this is getting old, my friend?" He spoke aloud, only to hear something. The puppet nodded because of his hand. He had friends, but they were the Black Magic Club. He also had the Host Club, but they weren't his friends, were they? He needed out of this life. He needed to find something better...something normal. He needed to face his fears like he had for Kirimi...but there was nothing to inspire him too. No one to help him.

**Cause now again I found myself so far down**

**Away from the sun that shines into the darkest place**

**I'm so far down away from the sun**

**That shines to light the way for me**

Then he remembered, the girl who had helped train him before. That otaku with the medusa-like qualities. He could actually smile now at her idea of training. It was like he was in a military school or something. Yet she had known about the occult too. If only he could remember her name. What was it? He didn't know her that well. He didn't even know if she was in the same year as him honestly. But...maybe he could ask for her help again.

**To find my way back into the arms**

**That care about the ones like me**

**I'm so far down, away from the sun again**

He had never thought anyone could care for him, and although he was interested in black magic, the occult, and cursing things...he had no interest in girls who liked stuff like that. That's when he realized what's wrong with him. "I'm lonely." He said, softly to himself. Beizenef nodded his puppet head in agreement. Somehow Nekozawa's thoughts were back on her, she hadn't seem weirded out by him...and she didn't act like some of the other girls at the school. Although she was unofficially part of the host club, she was still her own person. She didn't fake like they did for others. And she didn't do it for romantic interests. ((He doesn't know about her once liking Kyouya))

**It's down to this**

**I've got to make this life make sense**

**Now I can't tell what I've done**

**Now again I find myself away from the sun**

**That shines to light the way for me**

He stood up from the chair. He paced across the room, gazing down at the floor. Then he stopped, pulled his cloak tighter around him and left the Black Magic clubroom, heading to Music Room #3. He'd ask the Host Club for their help...then he paused again in the hall. On second thought, he'd just ask Tamaki for help.

**Cause now again I found myself so far down**

**Away from the sun that shines into the darkest place**

**I'm so far down away from the sun**

**That shines to light the way for me**

He actually went in the front door. The club hadn't opened yet, so there was just the normal members. The twins were trying to force Haruhi into a ridiculous costume, Kyouya was tapping away at a laptop. Hunny was eating cake while Mori sat nearby, watching Hunny and nodding occasionally. Tamaki was in a corner, pouting about something someone had said.

**To find my way back into the arms**

**That care about the ones like me**

**I'm so far down, away from the sun again**

Nekozawa walked over to Tamaki and awkwardly tapped his shoulder. "Suou, I need your help with something." He said, looking down almost ashamed by asking for help.

Tamaki looked up, almost frightened at first, but then he saw Nekozawa's expression. "Sure, I'd be happy to help." He said sincerely, with a smile, coming out of his sulking and standing up.

_**A/N: I got this idea while I was watching the episodes On Demand today, and then when I was at the store I was listening to my ipod. I honestly never thought of this pairing before today, so I'm kind of confused on how good this will be. I don't really wanna read other people's fics for ideas though, because that might ruin anything I could come up with.**_

_**Some of the chapters will be based on songs, while others will just be normal chapters. This one is based on the song "Away from the Sun" by 3 Doors Down. Right after this song on my ipod was "Sharada" by Skye Sweetnam, which just made me think of Nekozawa and then Renge.**_

_**So in my mind, that's how this pairing was born. There isn't much stated about them in the show that I know of, and I don't have the manga for reference, so I'm not sure what year they're in. Does anyone know if they're in the same year or what? For some reason I think Nekozawa is in the same year as Kyouya and Tamaki. And that Renge is the same year as Haruhi and the twins, but I may be wrong.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'M BEGGING! I honestly don't know how good this will be. This is also my first low rated fic, because I don't plan on anything happening in here. I may have to bump the rating later on, I'm not sure.**_


	2. When Did This Happen?

**Otakus Can't Love**

_Chapter Two: When Did This Happen?_

"Nekozawa?" The other host club members just noticed the president of the Black Magic Club talking to Tamaki. Kyouya walked over and soon so did the twins. While Haruhi stood by and watched at first, until Tamaki did something stupid like usual.

"Here, have a seat, Nekozawa." Haruhi said, motioning to a nearby armchair. After a moment, Nekozawa walked over and sat down, although he felt awkward in the room, it was too bright and the Host Club was staring at him curiously.

"Um, I came here to ask a favor." He said, finally. "I know how you guys have helped me in the past and I don't really know anyone else to ask."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked curiously at one another, before looking at Nekozawa at once.

"Why don't you – "

"Ask the Black Magic Club – "

"To help." They spoke in turns, finishing each other's sentence.

"Because...this isn't their speciality. They're as hopeless about it as I am." Nekozawa said.

"Well, what would you like our assistance in?" Kyouya asked, fixing his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Is there any way that you guys could help me...actually learn to go out in the sunlight?" He asked. Originally...he had planned on asking them for help getting that girl to like him, but...he knew that they couldn't do much to help. So they would ask her to help...and then he'd get to spend time with her.

It was really well thought out now that he thought about it.

Tamaki looked thoughtful. "I don't think there's much we can do Nekozawa, we've tried before...and the only thing that helped you out was seeing Kirimi in trouble." He said.

"Besides, why would you wanna go into the sunlight – " Hikaru started

"When your little sister likes the darkness now?" Kaoru finished.

Haruhi seemed confused by Nekozawa's question too. "Can't we ask Renge to help him? She seemed fine with teaching him last time." Haruhi suggested.

"Why would you want to go in the sunlight, Nekozawa?" Kyouya asked.

"I just...need to do this for myself." Nekozawa answered.

Tamaki nodded then. "Alright, we'll find Renge and ask her for her help. Tomorrow after school we'll meet you in Science Room #3 like before." He said, happy to help anyone like normal, although he still seemed confused by the request.

"Thank you for your help." Nekozawa said with a genuine smile, although it looked creepy to the host club while he was in the wig and the cloak.

"I-It's our pleasure." Said a slightly shaken up Tamaki.

_**A/N: These chapters are really short, but I think it's better that way. There's no drawn out, unneccesary details and I like things so far. This chapter wasn't off a song, although the next chapter will be. I'm not really sure I have a plot...but I guess I'll just figure things out as I go. I have a few ideas.**_

_**  
Like last time, PLEASE REVIEW. It'd make me very happy...and I'd know that this doesn't completely suck.**_


	3. Sharada

**Otakus Can't Love**

_Chapter Three: Sharada_

**Once upon a time there was a girl**

**You wouldn't really call her typical**

**Had her own definition of cool**

**She lived in her own world**

Renge Houshakuji sat in her room, a video game controller in her hands. Her many plushies and Miyabi accessories were scattered along her room. She was currently playing a new dating sim game that she had her father buy her. The room was dark, only the glow of the television on her face. She pressed in buttons, playing the game as she didn't pay attention to the maid calling her name. She wore a pink skirt that was short, along with socks that came up to almost her knees in a bright green that matched the shirt she wore.

"Renge, Miss Renge." The maid called, twice. She held a telephone in her hand. Instead the maid spoke into the telephone. "I'm sorry Mister Ootori, you'll have to dial her cell phone. She simply won't snap out of her game."

**She had her own style, her own rules**

**She played along like it was usual**

**Nobody really even knew her name**

**To her life was one big game**

The cell phone sitting next to Renge started to ring and she paused the game. She answered the phone. "Na no da!" She said, quoting yet another anime character. "Oh hi there!" She said cheerfully. "Oh, sure, I can do that. He just better be ready to give his all to it this time." Renge said with a sudden fiercefullness. Then without even saying bye, she hung up the phone and set it back down, going back to her video game.

**She's got her head up in the clouds**

**Sharada Sharada**

Renge kept playing the game, imagining herself with the wonderful main character. If only it were that easy to get the perfect guy. If it were as easy as the game, then she would've had a million boyfriends by now...instead of failing to have even one.

**Don't know if she'll come down**

**Sharada Sharada**

She kept playing until late in the night when she finally had to turn it off to get to sleep for school. She laid back on her bed. "What would it be like to have your arms around me?" She asked a picture of Miyabi that was next to her bed.

**She can't get to bed**

**Sharada Sharada**

**She's got that song stuck in her head**

Renge changed into a nightgown and brushed her hair, pulling it up in a hair-style similar to an anime character. Her nightgown looked similar to the ones Risa Harada from D. wore. Her hair styled in a similar fashion. She crawled into bed, but soon she was tossing and turning, not able to get to sleep, thinking her thoughts about the characters of the game.

**Dreaming all day, that's all she did**

**Ever since she was a little kid**

**All the teachers thought that she was slow**

Renge sat in her class, looking out the window, thoughts of Miyabi filling her head. If he were there right then, he would be sitting next to her, passing her love notes. Then he'd offer to help her with her books on the way to the next class.

A book suddenly slammed onto Renge's desk. "Miss Renge, did you hear a word I said?" Her teacher asked. Renge looked up with a surprised look. None of the teachers had ever called her out on her daydreaming.

"No, m'am..." Renge answered.

"I thought so." The teacher said with contempt before going back to teaching.

**She was just dreaming bout her show**

**And when they told her she's delerious**

**She didn't care, she's just oblivious**

Renge spaced out again, ignoring the teacher's words. It didn't matter anyways. She got decent grades anyways. And even if she didn't, her father would pay to keep her in Ouran Academy as long as she wanted.

**She likes to make everyone curious**

**One day she's gonna be famous**

Soon after school ended for the day, Renge popped up on a platform into the middle of Science Room #3. "Oh hohohoho. So you need my specialities, Dark Prince?" Renge said in a high-pitched pleased voice as all the host club jumped at her sudden appearance. Renge jumped off the platform and landed in front of them.

"All Host Club members, please leave the room. You're interrupting my training." Renge said, suddenly serious.

The Host Club slowly backed away, not wanting to face her wrath. "Good luck, Nekozawa." The twins and Tamaki called before the door closed.

"Time to start." Renge said with a grin.

_**A/N: I heard this song, and thought it just described Renge. Not sure the chapter's that good though. I have a few more ideas up now. Since chapters are so short, I'm pretty sure I'll have this fic finished fast. Hopefully. If I don't procrastinate.**_

_**I need a beta reader though. And so it takes me a bit to read over the chapters myself, and my spell check on writer is broken, so I'm doing this on my own. Sorry if there are grammar or spelling mistakes.**_

_**The song is Sharada by Skye Sweetnam.**_


	4. What Will It Hurt?

**Otakus Can't Love**

_Chapter Four: What Will It Hurt?_

"You have to work harder if you're going to get out there!" Renge said to him, as hit him with a fan, apparently from some anime or a video game. He didn't really know, nor did he care when he was getting hit with it.

He had left his cloak on the chair, along with the dark wig. So he stood there in his school uniform. His blonde hair mussed from getting hit on the head with the fan.

"Again." Renge commanded.

Why had he agreed to this?

He flipped on the flashlight, forcing himself to shut his eyes. Although he had done this once, for Kirimi...it had still scared him. Photophobia was horrible, he decided. He had to click it off less then 15 seconds later.

"How can you go out into the sun if you can't stand a flashlight for a minute?" Renge demanded as she yanked the flashlight from his grip.

The two glared at each other, neither of them giving in to the other. Nekozawa knew he was trying his hardest to overcome his fear. And Renge was sure he wasn't trying hard enough.

Renge pushed and Nekozawa tried to rise up to the expectations.

"It's not that easy. Have you ever been scared of something and tried to get over it?!" Nekozawa demanded, uncharacteristically. He was annoyed and shaking from his fear.

"Does it really matter? This isn't about me, this is about you!" Renge said. Had she ever tried to get over a fear? Oh...yeah, that was what happened.

_She had been only five at the time, and living with only her father and the maids she had grown attached to her father only. Developing the complex of most children with only one parent, and clinging to that parent as if he was the only person in the world._

_She had an abandonment complex, she still did to an extent. She wouldn't even go to school at first, having private tutors who came around to her house. Then as soon as her lessons were done she would go sit in her dad's lap as he worked._

"_Don't worry sweetie, anything you want, its yours." He said._

_Then came the night he got called away for some business out of the country, and he couldn't take Renge with him like normal._

_A crying little girl stood in front of her father. "B-but why can't I go with you?" She whimpered through tears, her hands brushing them away angrily. "You always take me with you!"_

"_I can't this time. Don't worry, Yukio will be here, she'll take care of you." He said, naming Renge's favorite maid. "I'll be back in a few days sweetie."_

_Unlike most children who would just cry or just let her father leave with the promise he'd be back, she threw herself around his leg, clinging to him and wailing loudly. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE. YOU GOTTATAKEME WITH YOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!!!" She whined, suddenly afraid he would leave and not come back. Just like mommy did._

"_Sweetie, I'm gonna be late. Sweetie." He tried to get her from around a leg and after a few minutes of trying him and the maid had gotten her off of his leg._

_He couldn't leave her. Could he?_

_She ran away from the maid and threw herself on her bed, wailing and crying into the pillow. When she was almost asleep, the maid came in, and turned on the tv to try and hush her for the night._

_She fell asleep then, but the next morning she woke up to the sound of a tv show. And that was when she watched her first anime, Sailor Moon. She was glued to the tv and soon after Sailor Moon was an episode of Pokemon. Both had her transfixed._

_By the time her dad came home, she was glued to the television, watching anime after anime. And that's where her addiction had started._

_Anytime her dad left on business trips, she'd get a new dvd or book or game, and occupy her time until he was back._

_Yet, she still was afraid each time he left that he'd leave for good..._

She had gotten quiet, and because she had the flashlight, Nekozawa just watched her. "Are you okay, Miss Renge?" He asked, taking a step towards her to make sure she was alright.

"Oh, sorry about that." She blinked out of it. "Yeah, I know what its like to overcome a fear. And you need to overcome yours too." Renge said, before flicking on the flashlight and spraying him with the light, straight in the face.

Nekozawa wasn't expecting the sudden light and at first his arms went to block his face...but it touched his hands and he wasn't burnt. It didn't hurt. He slowly lowered his arms, and squinted at the bright light...but didn't shy away from it. She had taken him by surprise but...with his eyes closed, it didn't hurt.

"It...it doesn't hurt..." He said, caught by surprise.

Renge counted to herself. "59...60..." She whispered under her breath, then turned off the flashlight. "Looks like you did it. You went a minute in the flashlight." She said, clapping her hands. But she pulled out her fan, fanned herself with it, imitating yet another anime character. "Hehe, I knew I could help you." She said, in a ridiculously girly voice. Then she rapped him on the head with her fan.

"I did...didn't I? I went a whole minute without running away...and it didn't hurt." Nekozawa was amazed with himself, as he sank down onto the chair where his cloak was.

"Well, looks like today's been a success." Renge said with another high-pitched laugh. She stepped back on her platform and fade away when Nekozawa suddenly held her wrist in a gentle grip.

"Thank you, Miss Renge." He said, softly. He was looking up at her, she was taller then him standing on the platform. He slowly let go of her wrist. He had wanted to ask her what had distracted her earlier, or what she had been afraid of.

He had a crush on her.

The realization struck him like a blow to the head by her fan. He blushed and stepped back for a moment.

Renge blinked as she saw him blush. What was he thinking about? She moved the thoughts away. "Yes?"

"Um, I'd like to...thank you for helping me out. Do you think you would...come to dinner at my place?" Nekozawa wasn't thinking when he asked, and he was at a loss for words. He hadn't mentioned anything occult. He just, wanted a way out of the darkness that had shrouded his life. He wanted to recreate himself.

Renge's father was on another trip, and she had just planned a night of video games and her favorite late night animes. "I don't know." She said, probably the quietest she had ever been in public. She blinked up at him.

"Alright." Nekozawa said, as he went to get his wig and cloak, donning it again. "Thanks again for your help." Even though he had been able to face the flashlight, he wasn't ready for the sun yet. He was about to leave, feeling slightly rejected.

Then he felt a light touch on his arm. "What will it hurt?" She asked, more to herself then him, as she smiled a bit when he turned to look at her. "Alright, I'll come over for dinner. Besides, I've never gotten to be introduced to your little sister." She said.

Nekozawa smiled, very sure that Renge and Kirimi would get along. After all, they both loved manga and anime, how could they not get along?

_**A/N: Not sure of what song I should use for the next chapter. I'm not gonna be able to update until I find it in my ipod. Update like normal.**_

_**Thanks to my two reviewers. ^^ Thank you guys for reviewing. I would've updated last night, but I was in a really pissy mood. Sunburn and yuckiness. If there's any typos, my word program quit telling me...so I'm really not sure what's mis-spelled and what isn't.**_

_**I'm still sunburnt and senior pictures are Tuesday. . Stupid sun. Stupid pale skin. I can't see **__**why Nekozawa would want to go out into it. Put it this way, my skin's about as pale as his, cause I avoid the sun at almost all costs. So, the one day I go out in the sun...and I end up burnt.**_

_**Curse my luck. Maybe I should make him get sunburnt? What do you guys think?**_

_**Oh and in case you didn't read earlier. REVIEW! I reply to all my reviews through PM. ^^**_

_**Hm...because I feel like it...I'm not gonna update until I get...TWO more reviews. So if you read, click the little review button on the bottom of the page. **_

_**Ohs, and there isn't much said about Renge's family life...so I just took my artistic liberty and wrote that. Hope its okay.**_

_**~Hyuu.**_


End file.
